


Good Morning, Your Highness

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Misleading, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, You want Loki? Too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure that is wise, (y/n)?”</p><p>You turned to your Prince, Loki. “Why not?”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Last chance,” he warned as Steve knocked on the door. You gave him a weird look before answering, “Come in!”</p><p>“Hey, (y/n)- WOAH!” Steve’s eyes nearly popped out as he rushed out quicker than he came in.</p><p>“Wha?!” </p><p>“Talk to you later!” Steve yelled as he took off.</p><p>You turned to Loki, utterly confused. “What was that all about- Loki!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is actually not one of my favorites, but he is so fun to write! not to mention, my lovelies seem to adore him ;)
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> Steve sees you and Loki being realll naughty.
> 
> Time to straighten him out!
> 
>  
> 
> Gimme some love guys! This is for you, lovelies!
> 
> By the way there are over 300 views now, and only the lovely Pharm has bothered to leave a comment. I'm wondering if there are bots on here jacking up the view count? That's the only explanation i can think of :P anyone have experience with this?

 

“Hey Sexy!”

 

“Err, (y/n), are you calling me?” Steve’s voice travelled from down the hall.

 

“Yup, that’s you.” You grinned imagining the pink dusting his cheeks. He was so cute. So, so cute.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Are you sure that is wise, (y/n)?”

 

You turned to your Prince, Loki. “Why not?”

 

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Last chance,” he warned as Steve knocked on the door. You gave him a weird look before answering, “Come in!”

 

“Hey, (y/n)- WOAH!” Steve’s eyes nearly popped out as he rushed out quicker than he came in.

 

“Wha?!”

 

“Talk to you later!” Steve yelled as he took off.

 

You turned to Loki, utterly confused. “What was that all about- Loki!”

 

“Yes dear?”

 

“Don’t you yes dear me!” You glared at him with your hands on your hips. “Now put your shirt back on!”

 

“I don’t know what the fuss is all about, really.” He said as his tunic reappeared.

 

“You are so…” No words came to you to describe him, so you shoved him playfully instead.

 

 

He merely chuckled. “You know, I really am enjoying this.”

 

You pouted. “You’re just being mean. Stop meddling.”

 

“I will- as soon as one of you gets over this cold spell and finally starts something!”

 

“You stay out of it!”

 

“Gladly; just let him know how you feel and I’ll wash my hands clean of this.”

 

“That is so unfair!”

 

“Now, my dear, whoever told you that life would be fair?”

 

“Why isn’t it ever unfair in my favor?!”

 

 

In the kitchen, Steve was gasping for air, completely frazzled.

 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Tony sauntered in, making a beeline for the coffee as Thor stumbled in.

 

“Nothing,” Steve muttered, staring at the floor.

 

“Let me guess; they were at it again.” Tony snickered at Steve’s beet-red ears.

 

“Ah, my brother and (y/n). Fear not, Brother Steve, they mean no harm.”

 

“I’m sure…” Steve muttered.

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake.” Nat looked up from her lounge chair with a scowl. The Captain was a great man to be sure; but he could be so very dense sometimes.

 

“So what raunchy activities were they up to this time, Stevie old boy?”

 

If possible, Steve turned even redder.

 

“I don’t know of this word, raunchy, Brother Tony.”

 

“Don’t.” Nat the Cat warned.

 

 

“What’s everyone talking about?” You wandered in. Breakfast- the meal of champions. Or Avengers. Whatever.

 

Steve yelped as he saw your feet and rushed towards the pantry to busy himself.

 

“How’s your dear Prince Charming?” Tony sniggered.

 

“Fine.” You shot daggers in his direction. Apparently he was in on the joke too.

 

“Is he feeling better?” Everyone jumped this time. Sometimes Bruce was so inconspicuous it was scary. Almost as scary when he was… conspicuous.

 

“Still a little sore, but we’re working on it.”

 

Even Bruce flushed this time at the inference. God damnit! You opened your mouth to correct yourself but Thor interrupted.

 

“That’s our Lady (y/n)!” He boomed. “If anyone’s magic hands can bring him solace, it’s hers.”

 

Even you could feel the innuendo now. Things were getting out of hand. Hah. Not funny.

 

“What I don’t understand, is, why can’t he do it himself?” Tony this time. His question was surprisingly innocuous.

 

“Obviously it would take a lot longer.” For once, Nat the Cat did not pick up on the joke. “(Y/N) helps speed up the process.”

 

Oh for heaven’s sake!

 

 

“Morning everyone.” Loki was surprisingly cheery. “(Y/n).” He gave you a sweet smile.

 

“Loki.” You practically growled.

 

“How are you, Brother?” Thor was glad to see Loki was not in a foul mood.

 

“Oh, just fine. (Y/N) gave me a lovely start today, didn’t she.” He winked at you. That bastard!”

 

A hacking sound came from the pantry. Apparently even with his head stuck all the way inside, he could still hear.

 

“I’m sorry you had to… see us at such an inconvenient time, Captain.” That cheeky son of a bitch! No offense, Frigga.

 

“No… it’s my…”

 

“Don’t apologize Steve.” You finally spoke up. You had had enough. “It was my fault; I called you in, in the first place.”

 

“Right…” He was afraid to even look in your direction. Even in your utter irritation he was adorable. “Although… why… I mean if you two were…”

 

Now everyone was staring at you two. Er, you three. Loki had his hands behind his head cockily, Steve was halfway buried in the cupboard, and you were in the middle, trying to decide which one to strangle first.

 

“Look, Steve.” Your voice commanded him to look up, which he did, shyly. Darn; it was so hard to be mad at him when his face was so… loveable. “I know it’s not pretty. But I think it’s about time people get used to it!”

 

A loud clang took everyone’s attention for a moment as Clint fell out of the vent and collapsed on the floor, laughing his ass off. “AHAHAHA!!”

 

“Shut up Clint.” You gave Nat the Cat a grateful look.

 

“I agree!” Thor thundered in his input. “I for one believe it is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“It’s not that…” Steve took a deep breath, as Bruce covered his face with his palm. He would be in his lab away from these morons if he didn’t hope to witness you and Steve maybe finally resolving this. “I’m not ashamed of you two.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I know… I mean if two people care about each other very much…”

 

“I care about all of you!” You exploded. Half the room’s expression softened. Tony and Clint began pounding the ground in mirth. Bastards.

 

“Right…” Steve was confused now. Did that mean you… with everyone? He admonished himself for being so judgmental. “Maybe I’m just old-fashioned. But I think that whatever happens…in the bedroom … that it should be private. You know? Just between the two of you. Or, however many.” He searched your face.

 

“In the bedroom?! In the- OH.” You walked over, red-faced, and whapped Loki on the head.

 

“Hey!”

 

“This is your fault!”

 

“It is just as much mine as yours!”

 

“Wait!” Steve put in, looking guilty. “Look, it’s none of my business. It’s between the two of you. I’m sorry.” He hung his head, before walking up to the two of you. “But, please! Don’t fight on my accord!”

 

An amused look crossed Loki’s face, as if to say “my work is done.” Everyone else started to creep away slowly. A buzz in the air echoed between them as if to say, “it’s finally time!”

 

“HALT!” Everyone paused.

 

“I know what you guys are thinking. Or planning. But everyone stays until this situation is clear. Understand?!”

 

No one moved.

 

“Good.” You turned to Steve, sighing.

 

“Steve. What you saw today-“

 

“Please, (y/n).” Steve begged, beseeching you with his eyes. “Don’t explain. It’s not-“

 

“Will you shut up and let me finish?”

 

His eyes widened and his mouth closed obediently. You wanted to kiss him.

 

“Thank you. As I was saying, what you saw today was one of my abilities.” You stuck a finger against his lips so he wouldn’t interrupt. Wow. Those lips were soft. I wonder… focus (y/n), focus!”

 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Hawkeye cover his mouth. You shot daggers at him to keep him quiet.

 

“I was helping heal Loki.”

 

“Uh… emotionally?” Steve was so innocent. You wanted to clobber him and molest him at the same time.

 

“No!” You took a deep breath. “What you saw… that’s the most intense form of muscle rehabilitation. I don’t use it often; it’s quite violent for one.”

 

“No kidding!” You had used it on Tony once. That’s how he knew- and also why he kept quiet. If that’s how you were when you were trying to help… let’s just say he wanted to stay on your good side.

 

“But after the last mission, I felt that Loki’s magic had been depleted, and he wasn’t healing fast enough. So I had to resort to drastic measures.”

 

 

“I understand how you feel, Brother Steve.” Clearly, Thor did not. “The first time I experienced this form of mending, even I was a bit put off.”

 

A bit. Hmph. Thor had squealed like a stuck pig and the three of you knew it.

 

“She is quite famous on Asguard for it. That is how Loki and I have been so close to her for so long. Even at a young age she was quite a legend.”

 

You smiled at the compliment. “Understand now, Steve?”

 

“I… I think so.” It was a lot to take in, for sure.

 

“As for what you thought you saw…” you rolled your eyes in sync with Nat the Cat as everyone else held their breath. “Never in a million years.”

 

“A billion.” Loki affirmed. “She should be so lucky.”

 

“You should be so lucky.” You countered.

 

“Ahh, just like old times.” Thor put his arms around you and Loki, crushing you. “No wonder we used to call you Princess, (y/n).”

 

“Wait, what?” Apparently Steve had not picked up on the joke. He was such a doofus. A heart-warming, handsome doofus.

 

“Obviously we’re not related.”

 

“Yes I know that. I just thought…”

 

It was Loki’s turn to scoff. “As if I would take a bride like that brat.”

 

“Oh really? Well I think you’re forgetting the reason they called me that, Your Highness.”

 

Thor slowly separated the two of you. “Oh you didn’t know, Brother Steve? We only call (y/n) Princess in jest. Because she could command everyone as only royalty could. Yes, even Loki sometimes.” Loki scowled at his brother. That was no one’s business.

 

“And I still can.” Your crossed your arms, completely done with this situation.

 

“Alright everybody.” Clint clapped his hands twice, and the lights turned off. “Damnit, that’s not what I meant.”

 

“My apologies sir.” Jarvis spoke up cheekily, before turning the lights back on.

 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Clint’s voice dripped of sarcasm. “Let’s clear out and leave the lovebirds to it.”

 

It was your turn to blush as everyone walked out casually, whistling. “Have a good morning, your highness!”

 

“Shut up Clint!"

 

 

“So…” both you and Steve looked at each other shyly.

 

“You and Loki aren’t…”

 

“No.” Your answer was firm.

 

He couldn’t help a smile from gracing his face. “I’m glad.”

 

“About time.” Clint murmured from the vents above. For once, neither of you heard him.

 

“Uh, (y/n)?”

 

“Yes, Steve?”

 

“W-would you like to grab dinner sometime?”

 

You wanted to jump on him and force him towards the bedroom. Calm yourself, (y/n). Stay calm.

 

“I’d love you!” Steve grinned back at you, and you felt like you were on cloud nine.

 

 

“So, who’s week was it today.” Tony was standing in a circle with everyone else. “It wasn’t mine.”

 

“Me neither.” Clint responded sadly.

 

“Don’t ask me.” Nat the Cat had decided not to participate. Perhaps because the pot had gone bust last time.

 

“It’s a good thing we have Jarvis.” Tony turned towards the screen. “Jarvis, who’s turn was it this week.”

 

“Well, sir. As a matter of fact. It’s mine.”

 

“What?!”

 

Nat laughed. “That’s right. I forgot Jarvis was even in on the bet.”

 

“Of course you forgot!” Tony fumed. “We all did! What was he going to do with two hundred dollars?!”

 

“Two hundred dollars from each of you, actually.” The British voice was practically gloating. “So that would be you, Bruce and Agent Hill. I’ll collect from her later.”

 

Bruce reached into his wallet amusedly as Tony stalked towards the bar. “This is bullshit. You don’t even need the money.”

 

“You don’t either.”

 

“Shut up Clint. Hey, Jarvis! You forgot Clint. He has to pay up too!”

 

“Well…”

 

“Well what?!”

 

“Well it would be kind of pointless. Since the pot will be split two ways.”

 

“Huh?!”

 

You dropped out from a vent, landing with a mid-air high five to Clint. “You know he can’t keep a secret from me Tony.”

 

“Clint! You sonofabitch!”

 

“Don’t get mad at him Tony. I figured it out.” You elbowed Clint with a grin. “So he and I had a little side bet. If Steve found out about my abilities in anyone else’s week, he would pay double. If Steve found out in Clint’s week, I would cover his two hundred, plus another four hundred.”

 

“And if Steve found out about my abilities and asked me out on the same day, we would split the pot.”

 

“Waitaminute.” Tony stormed over. “Your little side bet obviously had nothing to do with our pot. So why do you get our pot as well?!”

 

“You forgot something, (y/n),” Clint sang, looking like the cat who had gotten the bird. You needed to stop using that expression with him.

 

“Oh right. We would only split the pot if Steve found out and asked me out on either Clint’s day or Jarvis’s day. “

 

“What… JARVIS!!”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“How could you betray me?!”

 

“Remember how you said you would fix the main frame?”

 

“…yes?”

 

“Fix. It.”

 

“…Yes, sir.” If Jarvis could grin, you bet he would look like the Cheshire cat right now.

 

 

“Hey, (y/n).” Steve walked in as Tony was pouring himself a very large drink.

 

“Hey Steve.” You smiled so hard you felt like your cheeks were splitting.

 

“Uh… I’m really sorry to ask this…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“…Thor may have thrown me a little roughly during sparring today.”

 

“Let me see- THOR!”

 

“Yes, Lady (y/n)?”

 

“Look at his shoulder! Its practically bent out of shape!”

 

“Don’t get mad at Thor, (y/n). I guess I was… a little distracted today.” Even as he winced when you touched his shoulder, he was still smiling shyly.

 

You sighed, but no one could dampen your mood today. “Here, let me take a look.”

 

“That’s right, get a room!” Clint called, giving you a thumbs up.

 

“Don’t make me “fix” you too, Tweety.” Clint clamped his lips shut, but wiggled his eyebrows nonetheless. You loved that birdrain.

 

 

As you walked down the hall towards Steve’s room, he had a sudden thought of what he had seen earlier. You sitting on top of Loki, wrestling as he writhed beneath you. Both of you covered with sweat, panting, as you kneaded against him with your hands. The groans that travelled down the hall as he almost begged you to stop. No matter what kind of “healing” this was, it was definitely intense.

 

You turned as you saw Steve grow very stiff and red. Your eyes twinkled mischievously; you remembered the glimpse he had gotten earlier. This was going to be fun. You were really, really going to enjoy this. Oh you weren’t going to take advantage of him at all though.

 

This time.

 

“Hey Steve.” You whispered in his ear.

 

“Y-yeah?” He stuttered out, as you contemplated maybe being just a little naughty. This was his first time, after all. Maybe you could slip in a little surprise for him; he wouldn’t know if your hands slipped where they didn’t need to be.

 

“I can ride you anytime you want.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH YEAHHHH  
> are you blushing? Steve sure is blushing ;D
> 
> hope you enjoyed lovelies!! gimme some shoutouts down below!!- do you want to be one of the many readers who never leaves a comment? no? then leave me some love!
> 
> random ramblings that will may this experience more...enjoyable *cough*:
> 
> the only time my fluff gets romantic/steamy is... to tease you hehehehe SEXUAL FRUSTRATION. BLUEBALLS. MUAHAHAHA  
> if you haven't noticed, i like to keep physical things mostly pg- to contrast any angst/humor which is always extreme hehe  
> besides, it keeps you on your toes  
> Like, the only time things got steamy in chasing pavements was  
> SPOILER ALERT!!! 
> 
> when Loki imagined the whole thing between you and Clint
> 
> and now SPOILER ALERT (although you should have read the fic by now)
> 
> when you and Loki were actually not doing anything. Although since you have to heal Steve... ehehehehe IMPLIED NAUGHTIES
> 
> I'M SO EVILL  
> seriously though i'll probably never write a lemon. like ever. i like to focus on the emotion stuff. don't worry though, there will be more naughtiness. just not in the way you'd expect. MUAHAHAHAH
> 
> hugs to Thor for being super oblivious
> 
> hugs to Clint for always being lovely's best friend
> 
> hugs to me for writing a Steve/You because i love you guys
> 
> Poor Bucky is never in my fics. It's because i never watched winter soldier and i don't really feel like it right now, and if i write a character i want to know them well enough to bring out their character with all their little idiosyncrasies ad such. sorry bucky!
> 
> i want to write some more clint. we need clint love. yum clint.
> 
> Quick poll:  
> would you rather have:
> 
> Bucky, Steve, or BuckyxSteve? 
> 
> also  
> if you were to make a bet, would you team up with Tony, Clint, Bruce, or Agent Hill?


End file.
